


The Letter

by dexxmoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing Harry Potter, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay, M/M, Slytherin Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexxmoe/pseuds/dexxmoe
Summary: Harry gets a letter that changes everything.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is one my first time posting a fanfic. I hope it is good. I came up with the idea during class. I originally posted this to wattpad
> 
> Wattpad: @DEXXMOE

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night and Harry Potter was tired of Dumbledore's shit. It was the first night of summer after his fourth year and he had been shipped back to the Dursleys. The only reason he was in this hell hole was because of Dumbledore.  
  
 _"Why cant I stay here for the summer?" Harry asked. "Because of the blood wards my boy. It is for your safety" Dumbledore answered.  
_

Voldemort had used his blood to come back DAMN IT! He could obviously get through the wards. Honestly how stu- just then he heard a knock on his window. He turned to look and saw a eagle owl. He opened the window and let the owl in. He dried the owl off and gave it some food and water. He noticed a letter tied to the leg of the owl and took it. It read

Dear Mr.Potter,  
It has come to my attention that there is something we really need to talk about concerning the war. I would like to meet. The time and place is up to you. I know you most likely do not trust me so I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear on my magic that i shall not harm,kill, or have anyone else touch Harry James Potter.  
Sincerely,  
Lord Voldemort

Harry could not believe it. It must be really important for him to swear on his magic. Harry thought for awhile before sitting down and writing back.  
  
Dear Voldemort,  
I am only agreeing to this because you swore on your magic and because it will mess with Dumbles. We can meet at The Leaky Cauldron on Sunday at 12p.m.  
Sincerely,  
Harry Potter  
  
When he was done he noticed it was 1 a.m. He turned to the owl and said "you can stay for the night boy". He then layed down and went to bed to the sound of the rain hitting the roof.

* * *

Harry woke to his cousin banging on his door. "WAKE UP YOU FREAK!" "Im up! Im up!"  
The banging stopped and he could hear footsteps leaving his door. Harry sighed, walked to his desk, and grabbed the letter. The owl flew over and hooted. Harry smiled and tied the letter to his leg. "Take this back to Voldemort please." The owl hooted and flew out the window. He changed into a baggy pair of pants and a over-sized shirt. Harry walked downstairs and made breakfast for his aunt, uncle, and cousin. "Dont burn it Freak" his uncle said. _Freak_. That word had been carved into his skin with a few others. He served them then went out side to pull the weeds and do his other chores.  
  
After a hour outside he heard hissing coming from a bush.  
~ _Damn tiny humans kicking and throwing me~._ Harry walked over to the bush and hissed ~ _hello~._ the snake turned to him and hissed _  
~ A speaker! Hello~.  
~Are you okay? I head you say something about you being kicked and thrown~  
~Yes, I am just cold young one~.  
_Harry picked up the snake and used his body heat to warm her up.  
 _~Do you have a name?~_ Harry asked.  
 _~No I dont young one~  
~May i name you?~  
~Yes, It will be good to have a name~. _Harry thought for a bit.  
 _~How about Asmodeus and Asmo for short?~_  
 _~That is a wonderful name young one!~_  
Harry smiled _._ After finishing his chores he snuck her up to his room.   
_~I have a meeting tomorrow with someone would you like to come with?~  
~Yes please young one~   
~Good and please dont call me young one you can just call me Harry~  
~alright Harry~_

Harry later fell asleep that night wondering what the important thing Voldemort had to tell him.

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day he, Harry Potter, was going to go meet Lord Voldemort at The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry walked down the block in a baggy shirt and pants to the park. When he got there he hid in woods and used a wandless spell his best friend Luna taught him. The spell transfigured the clothes to look better.  


To others it would look like a regular suit only people powerful enough could see what it actual was.Harry walked out to the park and waited for his friend Luna who was bringing him since she had to go to Diagon anyway.

Him and Luna weren't supposed to be friends. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, best friends.He had met Luna when he was 6. They met while on the playground. Harry had been kicked out for accidentally breaking a vase.Luna had been out there playing while her father was over sitting on the bench. He had fallen off of a slide and the both had rushed over to save him. Lunas father was a pureblood and had realized who he was.  
  
 _"You okay kid?" "Yeah im fine" Harry had answered. He looked up and Lunas father had seen his scar._  
  
After that day Luna and her father had told him everything about the wizarding world. and when he had free time he would go to their mansion that was a block away.Even tho they were pureblood they used muggle things just not in public or they had a glamor over the object.  
Then a black jeep pulled up to the park. Harry got up off the swing and got in.  
"Hey Luna." "Hey Harry you ready?" "Yep." Harry had texted her yesterday and told her everything and Luna agreed to take him.  
  
 **15 minuets later**

"Alright we are here" Luna said as she got out. "Thanks for driving me Luna" "Its no problem Harry you are like my little brother I will help you anytime." Luna smiled at him. They both walked in together and Luna turned to him. "I have to go now you have 5 minuets till it it 12. From what i can tell he isnt here yet. Remember use the necklace I gave you to call me if you need me." Harry nodded as Luna walked away. Harry sat down at a table in the back. A minute to 12 a guy walked in and sat right across from Harry. Harry looked up and saw a older Tom Riddle in front of him. He blushed. The man chuckled "I guess you like my new look?" "Y-yes I do. You look very nice." Harry answered. Voldemort smiled "You look very nice as well. I did not know you liked to wear dresses.You look good in them." Harry blushed again. Of course Voldemort could see through it HE IS THE DARK LORD! Harry then realized the dark lord had complimented him and blushed more. "T-thank you" Voldemort smiled again. "Now there is something I have recently found out that could change the war for everyone. Do you know what a horcrux is?"  
"No I dont" Harry answered. "A horcrux is a peice of someones soul in a object and when I went to kill you I accidently made one that night..." "What was it? What did you make into a horcrux?"  
Voldemort looked him in the eyes.  
  
  
"You."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I know people would actually see this so thank yall so much!  
> Ill try to add more chapters I should have a chapter by every friday but im still in school so sorry if i dont

Harry was beyond surprised. He had a piece of the dark lord inside him.(god im dirty minded-)   
"W-what? H-how??" "I don not know it seems when the curse back fired and i was dying my soul seemed to think it was being split again." Harry looked down at the table. "Did Dumbledore know?" " Possibly he seems to know alot." "He is making my stay at my aunt and uncles because of the fucking 'blood wards' but you used my blood anyway and with your soul you can most likely get through because of that." Voldemort frowned "Do you not like your family?"  
Harry went ridged. What could he tell the dark lord? Should he tell him the truth? Harry looked up at him.  
"My aunt and uncle..dont deal well with magic and...umm...they think I-Im a f-freak for being a wizard..." "WHAT?!?" Voldemort eyes were filled with rage. How could they hate a child for something he couldnt control. A magical child is a blessing! Harry had his head down. "S-sorry I shouldnt have told you that. I-i should go Luna might need me." Harry got up and started leaving but Voldemort grabbed his wrist.   
"Wait... Potter do your aunt and uncle..hurt you?"  
Harry went ridged again. "Pot- Harry if they do you need to get help....Thats child abuse Harry. You can get help." Voldemort wouldnt let a magical child live through what he went through even if it was Harry Potter, his enemy.  
  
Harry turned to Voldemort and cried.  
  
Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry and casted a notice me not spell around them."Shh cry all you need." Harry sniffled. "Im sorry Im a crybaby."  
"No your not cry all you need." "Its all my fault. If I wasnt a freak my aunt and uncle wouldnt hate me." "Harry it isnt your fault! You were blessed being a wizard. Your aunt and uncle are horrible people to hurt you." Harry backed away "I-I need to go. Luna is waiting. Thank you for telling me that I am your horcrux." Harry started to leave again. "One more thing Harry. Owl me if your aunt and uncle get to bad. You will always be welcome." Harry nodded.   
  
"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short its 11pm and I have school in the morning. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed. Have a wonderful day/night/afternoon where ever you are.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort nodded and watched as Harry ran off.

* * *

Harry found Luna in a magical tattoo and piercing shop. "We should get matching piercings." Luna said as Harry walked over to her. Harry looked at the piercings and nodded. "Lets do it."  
  
 **10 minuets later.  
**

Harry and and Luna smiled. They paid and and walked around Diagon. "Luna I need to go to gringots." Luna nodded understandingly "Do you want me to go with you?" "Yes please..I have a feeling Dumbledore id hiding something from me." Luna nodded again. "The queen bee hides alot." Harry chuckled at the nickname.They into gringots and walked up to the main teller."What can I do for you today?" the goblin said. "I would like to speak to the Potter family manager please." The goblin nodded. "Griphook please come here." Another goblin walked over and turned to them. "Please follow me." He lead them to a office. They all sat down. "What may I do for you mister Potter?"  
"I would like to take a inheritance test and a test to see if i have any spells or potions on me please." Griphook smirked. "Of course tho it will cost you." "Take what is needed from my vault." Griphook nodded and pulled two pieces of parchment out and a dagger out. "Please drop three drops of blood onto each piece of parchment please." Harry cut his palm and dropped 3 drops on each.

* * *

_** The Inheritance ** _ ** _test._   
**   
**Harry James Potter (alive)  
  
** **Parents:  
** **James Charles Potter (deceased)  
** **Lily Rose Potter nee Evens (deceased)  
  
** **Godparents:** **  
** **Sirius Black (alive, In hiding)**   
**Remus Black nee Lupin (alive)**   
**Severus Snape (alive)**   
**Frank Longbottom (not mentally stable)**   
**Alice Longbottom (not mentally stable)**   
  
**Lordships:**   
**Potter**   
**Evens**   
**Lupin**   
**Black**   
**Gryiffindor**   
**Hufflepuff**   
**Peverell**   
**Prince**   
  
**Vaults:**   
**Potter Vault 603  
Evens Vault 806  
Lupin Vault 934  
Black Vault 599  
Gryiffindor Vault 102  
Hufflepuff Vault 101  
Peverell Vault 10  
Prince Vault 598  
  
Properties:  
Potter Manor  
Godric's Hollow  
Potter Vacation Home (France)  
Second Potter Vacation Home (Russia)  
** **Number 12, Grimmauld Place.  
Black Manor  
Black Vacation Home (Greece)  
** **Spinners end**   
**Lupin cottage**   
**Gryiffindor Manor**   
**Gryiffindor Vacation Home (Rome)**   
**Gryiffindor Safe Home**   
**Hufflepuff Manor**   
**Hufflepuff Vacation Home (America-Californa)**   
**Peverell Manor**   
**Peverell Vacation Home (America- New York City)**   
**Prince Manor**   
**Prince Vacation Home (Greece)**   
  
**Businesses:**   
**Potter seafood** **restaurant (muggle- France)  
** **Potter** **Elementary School (muggle-Britain)  
** **Black Dark arts store (wizard-Russia)  
** **Prince Potions Supply (wizard-Britain)  
  
**

* * *

_** Spell/Potion ** ** check ** **  
** _ **Horcrux**   
**Trust Potion-Dumbledore,Ginny, Ron, Molly**   
**Love Potion-Ginny (broken)**   
**Compulsion spell  
** **Hate spell- homework,slytherins,Snape,Malfoys, deatheaters, the dark lord (broken)  
**

* * *

Harry couldnt believe it. Then again its the same man who left him with his aunt and uncle.Luna looked up sadly from the papers and hugged Harry. Harry hugged back but didnt speak. Griphook looked sadly at Harry for a second then his face went emotionless again. "If you would like I can take the spells off of you Mr.Potter." Harry sniffled. "Y-yes please." Griphook nodded and got up to grab something from another room.  
"So you are Toms horcrux." Harry nodded. He knew not to ask how she knew. Luna had always been a mystery. "He knows about how ,y aunt and uncle treat me. He said that i am welcome anytime." Luna smiled "Thats great Harry."  
  
Griphook walked back in with a small pink potion and handed it to Harry. "Drink this."  



	4. Chapter 4

Harry drank it and felt it run through him. It felt like something was lifted off his shoulders. Harry sighed. "Thank you Griphook." Griphook nodded "Of course."

* * *

Harry and Luna left with each a moleskin pouch full of gallons and a card connected to their accounts. "Where to next Harry?" "We should get our books and stuff." Luna nodded and pulled a folded up paper out her pocket. Harry took his out to.  
  
_**Lunas list.**_   
**  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4 By Miranda Goshawk  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**

* * *

_**Harrys list.  
  
** _ **The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 By Miranda Goshawk  
  
Defensive Magical Theory By Wilbert Slinkhard  
**

* * *

_**  
**_ They both knew they would get more then what was on the list. They walked inside Florish and Blotts.  
They had grabbed their school book and were now in the somewhat dark section when they both heard talking. Luna looked over to see all three Malfoys. Harry sighed.  
"Well well well look what we have here? Harry Potter hanging out with a slytherin in the dark section." Draco said. They both stared at Draco then looked at each other and shook their heads. Draco sneered "Stop staring at your girlfriend Potter when im talking to you!"  
Just then someone walked around and said "Harry baby do you have everything?" Harry immedeatly turned to see who it was and saw Voldemort standing their still looking like how he just saw him. "No not yet love. Malfoy here interrupted me while I was looking for something." Harry blushed but answered. Lucius eyes went wide at realization of who just called Harry Potter baby. "So your a fag Potter?"(Nothing against the lgbt community of course) Draco laughed. Lucius put his hand on his sons shoulder. "Draco do not use that word!" "But father!?" Lucius dragged Draco away and nodded at his lord respectfully as he passed him. "You both alright?" "Y-yeah we are fine. Thank you." Harry was still blushing. "Hope you dont mind that he now thinks your gay."  
"Oh thats okay I actually am anyway." "Oh really~?" Harry nodded and looked down. Luna giggled. Voldemort smiled "You must be Miss.Lovegood, pleasure to meet you."  
"Pleasure to meet you to Mr.Riddle." "Please you can both call me Marvalo in public." "Please call me Harry then. Mr.Potter makes me feel like im in trouble." "And I Luna."  
Voldemort smiled. "Grab the books you need." They grabbed the rest of the books and paid. "If you would like Marvalo you may come have dinner with us. We are to meet him soon." "Would I be intruding?"  
"Think of it as a thanks for helping us with Malfoy." Harry said. Marvalo nodded "Alright."  
  
**10 minuets later  
  
**They walk up to this big fancy wizard restaurant. Mr.Lovegood was waiting outside."I see we have someone joining us."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed please leave kudos it will help


End file.
